Party gone wrong
by Acdsee
Summary: Harvey sees Louis pulling on Donna's hand and Donna trying to pry her hand back. The two are arguing...


Harvey has to admit: She looks beautiful. Donna looks magnificent in a red dress, even mysterious – since the dress goes all the way to her toes and you can't see an inch of her slim legs, but it is kind of transparent and airy, so you get the impression in general and definitely crave to see more! Or maybe it is just him. Fascinated. By Donna. In a red dress. Again!

It is really frustrating how you cannot turn off the feelings and thoughts that go through your head. It is YOUR head after all; the heart also belongs to YOU. But how come the fluttering and the dreams live all on their own? Totally not fare!

"I need to get a drink! That's the first good thought so far as the evening goes. Though, actually, it is the third. And they haven't started dancing yet!"

"Shit! She is always dancing with me!" Harvey feels that the evening is never going to end. He will definitely see some dancing from Louis Litt today. Oh, my God! That chubby resemblance of a man is going to drag Donna along! Thinking about Donna in slizzy hands of Louis all around the dance floor makes Harvey gulp his drink and look for another one.

After a couple of more drinks, the party starts to brighten up for Harvey. Of course he is purposefully not looking towards the red figure: that makes the evening more bearable. That… and the scotch!

He hears some arguing a little to the left. Having nothing else to do Harvey turns his head towards the sounds. Maybe it is not arguing, the music is very loud and he cannot figure out what the people are actually saying. He can see Donna with a Donna-patient face on articulating something to Louis. Louis appears frantic, talking fast and apparently spitting all over as usual. Harvey squints trying to make out the micro expressions of the two better. Donna is frustrated. He looks attentively at Louis. The man appears very into the conversation, his lips moving fast, he is also tapping to the tune. And swaying. The man in question, Harvey decides, is drunk. No Specter business. With that Harvey turns around and resumes watching the other employees and guests of the Pierson Specter. Well, that's not the whole name of the firm, but he ignores to remember what's the last word is.

Some time going by, he decides to check on the happy couple who can still be heard from where he is sitting. Looking to the left, Harvey sees Louis pulling on Donna's hand and Donna trying to pry her hand back. They argue some more, Louis not letting go of her hand. Then some tugging again by Louis. Harvey frowns. He despises Louis at that moment even more than usual. Determination rising in him, Harvey sways his leg from the bar stool in order to make his way to the two in question and talk about some manners. He thinks suddenly, that Louis has probably bruised Donna's wrist by now. That thought makes him angry and tender all at once: he wants to push Louis aside, take Donna's hand and kiss her wrist.

Harvey does not make it to the place when he can see Louis dragging Donna to the emergency exit to the stair case. Well, not really dragging, more escorting. But now, not only Louis holds Donna's hand but he is pushing his fatty figure into her, rushing Donna towards the exit.

Noting that he has to keep calm demeanor Harvey strolls as nonchalantly as he can master towards the same exit. After looking around briefly to see if anyone else is interested (no one is), Harvey pushes in and finds himself in a company of Louis and Donna on the stairs. He can hear Louis finishing the sentence:

" …just one!"

Then Litt sees who entered the space and turns back to Donna:

"What is he doing here? Did you call him? Because I am your boss now!"

Donna looks taken aback by his rudeness:

"How would I call Harvey if you have been gripping my arm for a while now? As well as my full attention!"

Louis looks puzzled, but quickly recovers, latching at Harvey:

"You have no business here! I and MY secretary are talking. Nobody invited you to join. She left you. To work for me! She has joined team Litt!"

If Harvey felt indignant before, he felt ass-kicking now. As always when his temper was about to go wild he answered in a low and even tone:

"May I remind you, that as a name partner I do not need your permission to go anywhere I wish in this firm. I also want to inform you that nobody in this firm can act disrespectfully towards a woman. You do not get to push and pull a lady around. You or anybody else, your secretary or not! Donna is your secretary, not your property. You are a Harvard-educated lawyer, Louis, use your words!"

Through his speech Harvey was purposefully stepping towards Louis and Donna. Louis still maintained a grip on her, both of them at the far end of the stairwell, rather far from the door. They must have moved towards the stairs in order not to be overheard by the others. Harvey looks at Donna. She stands still, pain written on her face: Louis still maintains a grip on her.

"Let go of Donna's hand, Louis!" Harvey's tone now is really scary: grave and threatening. Louis goes out of the stupor he was obviously in from all the alcohol consumed and the treatment he just got from Harvey. Opening his mouth to give Specter a smart retort he lets go of Donna's hand pushing her away from him. The retort dies on his lips as Louis reads the changing of expressions on Harvey's face: from anger to terror and sees Harvey trying to plunge forward as far as possible as quickly as possible with an outstretched hand.

Harvey in turn sees the changing of expressions on Donna's face: from pain to surprise ending in terror when Donna realizes that she is in a free fall with nothing to hold on two: Louis has pushed her away and there is no way Harvey is going to make it that far in a one step.


End file.
